


A Battle Born Love Story

by nyonah



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Plans For The Future, Silver Millennium Era, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyonah/pseuds/nyonah
Summary: War plagued the land and the inevitable separation of two lovers was upon them. Will the General make it back to his Goddess? Will she be happily waiting for his return with open arms?





	A Battle Born Love Story

_I have to see him again._

Minako walked through the gardens outside of the Earth palace in search of a special person. Peaking the corner of the palace wall, she looked up and saw him. There he was, standing next to the fountain in the middle of the gardens. The moonlight made his silver hair shine brightly and his guard uniform was hugging his gorgeous body.

He crossed his arms as he looked up at the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

 _He looks so serious_ , she thought.

Smiling to herself, she ran her fingers through her hair to try to smooth it out. Walking around the corner, she slowly closed the gap between her and her lover. Hearing her tiny footsteps, Kunzite turned her direction with a serious look on his face, only to disappear when he saw it was her. Minako was wearing a bright yellow, off shoulder dress that had a tight fitted upper body piece with a white ribbon. The bottom of the dress stopped just above her thighs with a white frill underneath it.

Her long blonde hair framed her heart-shaped face and hung down to just behind her knees and lastly, her long legs were bare down to her small feet in her orange high heels. A small gust of wind picked up and blew her hair in her face, causing her to reach up and move it behind her ear with her gloved forearms. Kunzite swallowed hard, taking in the absolute beauty of the woman before him.

"Kunzite," she whispered.

Hearing his name from her lips, he closed the gap between them and reached out to touch her face with his fingertips.

"Minako, you are a vision tonight," he said, staring into her eyes, stroking her face softly.

She blushed slightly, but never averted her eyes from his, too caught into the silvery depths to look away. Unable to resist any longer, Kunzite leaned down and lifted her face and placed a soft, but passionate kiss on her lips. Her soft moan against his lips could be heard while he wrapped his other arm around her waist, drawing her body against his. After a few moments, they broke apart, breathing deeply trying to catch their breath. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in his masculine smell. Kunzite stroked her back and rest his chin against her head with a smile on his face.

"My goddess, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it to see me tonight."

Raising her head to look at him, she responded, "I will always try to see you. I was able to get Rei to guard the Princess for me tonight so that I could come and see you before you left for battle."

Biting her lip to keep from crying, she closed her eyes and squeezed her arms around his waist tighter.

"Minako, it means so much to me that you came. I will be going into battle first thing in the morning with you dominating my thoughts. I will fight with the knowledge that after this war is over, I can see you again."

Kunzite began to stroke her hair, soothing her slightly.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Kunzite blinked, unwrapping her arms around his waist, he lift her chin to look at him.

"Minako, I promise you I will come back to you. Not even the Gods could keep me away from you. I love you with all my heart."

Kunzite grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her to him, covering her lips with his once more. Their kiss continued longer than the last and was full of passion. Kunzite pulled away and grabbed Minako's hand, leading her to his chambers near the conference room that was just behind the gardens to show her just how much he loved her.

* * *

Minako sat in front of the vanity table in her room with her mind on one thing; Kunzite. It had been two months since he rode off into battle and left her to carry out her duties without pride and passion. Looking down at her hands, she gazed upon the ring she had on her left ring finger. It was a delicate white gold ring-shaped like a lotus flower on top of the band with a beautiful diamond in the center.

Nervously fidgeting with her ring, she didn't notice the door opened to her room. Her fellow senshi walked into her room, unaware of what, or who, was on her mind.

"Hey Minako, what are you up to," asked Makoto.

Minako turned in her seat, startled to find her three guests standing near her bed.

"Oh, um, hey guys. When did you three arrive? I was just daydreaming and I didn't hear you come in."

Ami stood behind Rei and Makoto and meticulously observed her behavior, sensing her unease.

"Minako, I don't mean to pry, but is everything okay? You look a little pale," Ami asked softly.

Minako looked at her friends and faked a smile.

"Oh you guys, of course I'm alright. I am just a little tired is all."

Makoto and Rei looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Well, Minako, if there is ever anything you want to talk to us about, we'll always be here for you," Makoto said.

Minako looked at her friends and smiled a real and warm smile this time.

"Thanks you guys."

All three girls nodded to their leader and turned to leave the room. Minako frowned when they walked out and turned back to her mirror, placing a hand over her stomach.

 _Yes, everything will be okay._ We _will be okay._

* * *

 

Kunzite was walking down the stone pathway back towards the village that surrounds the Earth palace. Behind him were thousands of weary and bloody shoulders. It was a long and hard battle that last over a year, but they had won. There were many lives lost and Kunzite almost did not escape the clutches of death himself.

Looking to his left he saw his prince, riding his immaculately white horse, with his eyes focused on the palace ahead of them. It had been a long war that gave them many sleepless nights, but now it was over. Finally, it's over. On Kunzite's right, he saw the other three men of the shitennou with their heads down, their torn uniforms, and their bloody hands. They may have won the war, but it will be something each man will never forget.

Kunzite sighed as he thought of all the men that he saw die; men that he knew personally. All of them were men that all trained together, grew as men together, and even served the kingdom together. Yes, everyone lost something in the past year and they would never forget it. Once Kunzite was in the palace, he decided to go to his chambers to bathe and get some rest. Everything seemed to go back to normal in the time after they returned.

Normal. That was a foreign concept to Kunzite and his fellow shitennou. He still stayed focused on his duties and advised his prince, but it was always with half a heart. Shortly after his return, every time he had any alone time, his thoughts were always filled with his lover. He spent many of his nights staring up at the moon, wishing she were with him.

 _I wish I could see her_ , he thought.

Not only was this battle worn man being haunted by the memories he had from battle, he was also hurting because he hadn't seen Minako yet. A month had passed after his return without any sighting of the beautiful blonde goddess and he began to get worried that she had forgotten him. Worry and depression began to take its hold on the once strong and slightly arrogant soldier. One night, Kunzite decided to go to the gardens, alone, when the moon was hidden from the sky, offering the man no solace.

Once he walked outside and was standing below the awning, he stared at the stars in the sky with a frown upon his face. After a few minutes, he found himself staring at the fountain, same as he had many times during the past month. The fountain was their favorite place to meet. He remembered the last time he saw her and closed his eyes, imagining her perfect lips, her bright blue eyes, and the way she smiled, just for him.

After a few minutes, he sighed, ran a hand through his hair and was about to return back inside when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Curious, he thought to inspect it further and began to walk in the direction he saw the suspicious activity from. Rounding the corner of the large fountain that stood in the middle of the garden, he saw a beautiful young woman with blonde hair sitting on one of the benches. Not believing his eyes, Kunzite rounded in front of the beautiful woman and saw that it was none other than his lovely Minako.

However, while she sat there, she had her eyes downcast and she was holding something. Upon further inspection, Kunzite noticed that she held a tiny baby with the brightest blue eyes with small speckles of gray mixed in. Her hair was a lighter blonde color than Minako's with a shimmer to it that made it look silver in the moonlight. Kunzite's eyes went wide with wonder as he saw the child was smiling up at Minako.

The baby's hand was gripping Minako's left index finger tightly as she giggled and made soft baby noises that sounded like music to Kunzite's ears. Minako turned her head and looked at Kunzite with a soft and beautiful smile on her face.

"My love, I have missed you so," she said, looking at him with such adoration.

Kunzite knelt in front of her and took her face in her hands.

"Minako," he whispered as he leaned in and gave her a soft but passionate kiss.

The baby cooed softly, breaking up their sweet moment, which caused Kunzite to look down at her. Minako watched his face and smiled.

"Kunzite, this is your daughter. I named her Fortuna, which means luck and fate in Latin. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I knew you had returned about a week ago, but I was still recovering from the birthing since I had a few complications," she said, wincing.

Kunzite stared at his beautiful daughter with a shocked expression on his face. After hearing everything, his face turned to one of pure bliss. His eyes began to water and he smiled at his lovely goddess and daughter.

"Minako, I'm so happy you're alright. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you when you had our daughter. She is so beautiful, just like you are, my love."

Minako grinned from ear to ear, finally glad to have him back in her life.

"I love you, my Minako."

He looked down at his content baby daughter and chuckled.

"And, I also love you, my baby Fortuna."

Kunzite leaned down and kissed his daughter on her head, sparking a reaction between her brows. A bright light startled them both and caused them to close their eyes. Upon inspection, they noticed she had something between her brows. Shining brightly in the middle of her forehead was the symbol of Venus, with an X in the middle, representing the first daughter of a Venusian and a Heavenly King. Smiling, Kunzite looked at Minako and grabbed her free hand.

"My goddess. I've spent so much time thinking of you and missing you. Let's not be apart anymore. My heart is with you and with our daughter," he spilled out, grabbing her left hand and touching the ring he gave her before he left.

"Marry me like we planned and make me the happiest man in the universe."

Minako smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Kunzite, of course I will. I'm always yours, my love."

Both lovers lean in for a passionate kiss as Fortuna giggles in her mother's arms, unaware of one of the truest love stories the universe has created.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction that I wrote back in 2014, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
